Energy Star standards define power levels for acceptable low-power consumption ratings of electronic devices. To comply with such Energy Star standards, electronic devices often implement one or more low-power modes. Such low-power modes include a full-off power state, a suspend-to-RAM (random access memory) power state, a suspend-to-disk (hibernate) state, and/or one or more other types of standby and/or suspend power states. The full-off power state typically consumes the lowest amount of power of any platform power state. However, the full-off power state requires the platform to complete a full boot of the platform software after a power-on operation is re-applied. Such a full boot incurs undesirable boot latencies.
The suspend-to-RAM power state is an alternative to the full-off state. The suspend-to-RAM power state retains the operating state of the platform software as it existed immediately prior to entering the suspend-to-RAM power state. Because the platform software operating state is retained in RAM during the suspend-to-RAM power state, the platform software need only execute portions of a boot process to continue where it left off before entering the suspend-to-RAM state.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers are used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.